You Are The Music In Me
by fall into your sunlight
Summary: Two boys, ten songs... anything goes. *Rated M for slash, language, and smut*


**iPod Shuffle Challenge - the Kames Edition**

**Rules: Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**  
**Write a ficlet/drabble related to each song that play; you only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble.**  
**You start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! (I obviously broke that rule hehe)**  
**Do ten of these, and then post them. **

* * *

_1. That's How You Know; Demi Lovato_

"What's wrong James?" Carlos took a seat on the orange couch next to the taller brunette, who was wearing a very mope-y expression.

"Nothing." James sighed, fiddling with a stray piece of thread on his hoodie.

"You're lying, c'mon talk to me." Carlos said.

James sighed. "Just thinking about things." he muttered.

"Kendall things?" Carlos asked. James shrugged but then nodded shortly after. "What's on your mind?" Carlos prodded.

James sighed again. "It's like… how do I know he likes me?" he asked.

"Are you serious? He's told you that he likes you." Carlos said, slightly confused.

"Yeah he said it but he doesn't show it." James pouted lightly.

"What do you mean, he doesn't show it?"

"I mean, he doesn't do those things that boyfriends do to show girls that they like them. And I know that he's not my boyfriend, but if he likes me shouldn't he show it? Because I like him so much and he knows I do but… How do I know he loves me? How do I know he's mine?"

"So do you want him to leave a little note to tell you you're on his mind, or send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray?" Carlos asked.

"That would be really cute." James smiled. "Or maybe something spontaneous like, take me out dancing just so he can hold me close, or dedicate a song with words meant just for me. Heck I'd be happy if he just wore my favorite color just so he can match my eyes." James sighed for a third time. "Fat chance that'll happen, huh?" and he got up from the couch to go to his room. Carlos smiled softly to himself. He had a plan up his sleeve.

The next day, James woke up, looking around to see that the bed across from his was empty, meaning Kendall wasn't in the room. He also noticed that on his bedside table was a small bouquet of yellow roses. Smiling lightly, James picked up the flowers and sniffed them, and doing so he noticed that there were a dozen roses- eleven real ones and one fake one. Unsure as why there would be a fake rose in the bouquet, James pulled out a small index card wedged between the yellow petals and read it.

'Jamie- I promise to love you until the last one dies. xoxo, Kenny. ps: been thinking about you all day, cant wait to see you tonight'

James felt his cheeks burning and his smile wider and ever. Maybe there was some hope for him and Kendall. James got out of bed, eager to find his beau and thank him for the flowers. Walking into the kitchen, he saw that the lights in the apartment were dimmed, candles were lit, and a small radio was placed on the kitchen table playing an acoustic version of _Any Kind of Guy_. James was both confused and ecstatic, but before he could even process what was going on, Kendall emerged before him, donning a green shirt- which was James's favorite color.

"Nice shirt." James managed, despite all his shock.

Kendall smirked shyly. "It matches your eyes." he offered.

James let out a breathy chuckle. "What is all this Kenny?"

"A little birdie told me that you weren't sure if I liked you, so I decided to show you how much I really do like you." Kendall explained. He took James's hand in his and pulled him close to his own body, rocking them back and forth to the rhythm of the music.

"So you really do like me then?" James asked, pressing his head against Kendall's neck.

"More than you know Jamie boy." Kendall replied softly in his ear. "I love you James."

James smiled wider, if that was even possible. "I love you too Kendall." he said back.

"And I promise you that I won't take your feelings for granted anymore." Kendall said. James responded to that by placing a soft kiss on the blonde boy's face.

And that's how he knew Kendall was his.

* * *

_2. Back To December; Taylor Swift_

Kendall drummed his fingers nervously against the table in the food court. He looked at his cell phone, checking the time, and then looked around the food court. It had only been five minutes since he last checked the time and the only new people that had come into the food court were people that he wasn't interested in meeting.

"Kendall?"

The blonde boy's head snapped up upon hearing his name and his heart pounded painfully in his chest.

"Hi James." Kendall said softly.

James nodded politely and then scratched the back of his neck nervously, unsure if he should sit or not. After another moment, he sat down across from his ex boyfriend.

"Um, how have you been?" Kendall asked.

"Alright." James replied. "You?"

"Same."

Silence.

"Um, so tell me how's your family?" Kendall asked.

"We're all good." James said. "Shane misses you. He asked about you the other day, cuz he saw you on TV." the brunette boy smiled almost fondly at the memory of him and his younger brother watching Kendall on MTV. Even though Big Time Rush had broken up, Kendall was still achieving his passion of singing. He said it himself he loved singing; the only different thing now is that Kendall wasn't singing with his friends, which is what he loved also.

Kendall chuckled lightly. "Shane was always one of my biggest fans." he said. "You know, Katie still talks about him."

"I'm not surprised, they dated for almost a year." James said. "How is Katie by the way? I miss her."

"She misses you too." Kendall said. 'She's not the only one who misses you' he thought sadly. "But she's good. I haven't seen her as much since she started college, but she's good. She's back in town for mom and Fabio's wedding."

"You're mom's gonna be Mrs. Fabio?" James's eyes widened in shock.

"Mrs. Lanzoni." Kendall corrected with a chuckled. "And yeah, he proposed to her a couple of months ago. The wedding is this summer."

"That's cool. Send her my love."

"Will do."

James nodded and then said, "So how have you been?"

Kendall shrugged. "Mostly, I've just been trying to sleep."

"You're twenty-three Kendall, shouldn't you be hitting the nightclubs instead of the sack?" James teased him.

"I just haven't been sleeping a lot."

"Too busy?"

"Not exactly." Kendall bit his lip and looked down at his lip.

"What? You can tell me." James said, a feeling of worry washing over him. What if something was wrong with Kendall? Even though the two boys had been broken up for six months and they really hadn't kept in contact, he still cared about him.

"I've just been thinking… I miss you Jamie." Kendall said softly.

James felt his stomach flip when Kendall called him his old special nickname. "U-uh…" James licked his lips and swallowed. He didn't know what to think of that. Kendall shouldn't be missing him; he was the one who broke up with him in the first place. "If you really miss me… why didn't you call when my birthday passed?"

Kendall looked down shamefully. "I wanted to, really I did. I picked up the phone probably twenty times but every time I dialed your number I just though of you hanging up on me, and I chickened out."

"Kendall Knight chickened out?" James asked in disbelief. The blonde nodded and James just shook his head. "I don't believe it. I don't believe you miss me. What do you miss? How I gave you all my love and all you gave me was goodbye? Or maybe you miss the time I gave you roses and you left them there to die." James was feeling more and more angry as he spoke. "The last time we saw each other still burns in the back of my mind Kendall. I'm never gonna forget that; I'm never going to forget how _you_ left _me_ and you broke my heart."

"I know I did James, but please believe me." Kendall pleaded with him. "_I miss you_. I wish that I'd realized what I had when you were mine and I beat myself up for making that mistake everyday we've been apart." Kendall paused and took a deep shaky breath. "Look, this is me swallowing my stupid pride and apologizing to you. You didn't deserve what I did for you. And you're not the only one who didn't forget that night; I go back to December all the time. and I miss your tan skin, and your sweet smile. I miss how you were so good to me, and so right for me. I miss how you held me in your arms on that September night."

"The first time I ever saw me cry." James murmured.

"Yeah." Kendall reached across the table and gently took the other boys hand, causing James to finally lift his head and make eye contact. "James, I always promised myself that if I ever loved you again, I would love you right." James felt his throat tighten at Kendall's words. "If you give me another chance I promise you won't regret it. But if I stop by your house and the chain is on your door, I'll understand."

James was speechless. It took him a few moments to regain his ability of speech and when he did, he said, "Give me a couple days to process all this. It's a lot to take in."

"Take all the time you need." Kendall said, and James nodded, standing up from his seat and walking away.

"Hey." Kendall looked up and James smiled softly at him. "It was good seeing you again Kendall."

* * *

_3. Touchin on My; 3oh!3_ **-A/N: this is my very first attempt at anything smutty! I hope its good enough-**

"What a show!" James collapsed on his bed, smiling fondly at his boyfriend, who was leaning against the door frame. "My Lord, I'm still on a rush."

Kendall chuckled. "Well is there any way we can put that rush into something productive?" Kendall's fingers fiddled with the lock on their bedroom door before clicking into place.

James smirked and raised his eyebrows. "Show me yours, I'll show you mine." he said.

"With pleasure." and Kendall tore his shirt off of his body, and James complied. As soon as James's shirt hit the floor, Kendall launched himself at him, pressing his lips against his, their tongues battling for dominance. Kendall was declared the victor and, not taking his lips off of James's, he moved his hand to James's jeans, unbuttoning them and then pulling them down. James kicked them off and Kendall slid a hand beneath James's boxers. The brunette boy moaned into Kendall's lips as he enclosed his hand around James's erection. Kendall's lips moved from James's lips to his neck, then down his Pecs, abs, and then his waistline. Then, without warning, Kendall tore James's boxers off and placed his lips on his penis.

Kendall ran his tongue _slowly_ along James's length, which caused that made the brunette writhe with pleasure. James moaned and gasped as Kendall continued his exploration, his chest rising and falling unevenly and his eyes dropping shut, which was making Kendall hornier than ever and resulted in him swirling his tongue around James's tip.

"Stop-" James gasped. "St-stop teasing you bitch."

Kendall smirked up at James. "You know you love it." he placed a kiss on James's lips then returned to suckling his boyfriend's dick. James was clenching and unclenching the sheets as Kendall aggressively sucked him.

"K-Kendall I'm g-gonna-" James gasped. "_So close_."

Kendall replied by sucking James harder and succeeding in pushing James over the edge. He swallowed the liquid in his mouth and sat back up on the bed next to James, who was still laying on his back, breathing heavily.

"You alright over there?" Kendall asked, playing with his bangs.

"Mhm." James turned his head to look at Kendall and he smirked. "Now it's my turn." and James pounced.

He tore Kendall's jeans and boxers off of him and then began stroking and pumping along the blonde's member, causing Kendall to arch his back in pleasure, choking out an irresistible whine.

"Say my name baby." James said huskily, still pumping.

"_Ohhhhh Jamessssss_." Kendall groaned out. "More, please, more." and James obliged by diving forward, taking all of Kendall into his mouth. The brunette boy swirled and twisted his tongue in ways that Kendall wouldn't have imagined. "Oh-oh g-god, oh- don't stop James." Kendall gasped. "Don-don't st-stop, I'm s-so cl-close!" and then Kendall spilled the contents inside of him inside of James's mouth. James swallowed firmly, and sat back, his lips finally leaving Kendall.

Kendall exhaled, closing his eyes, his chest heaving up and down unevenly. James climbed back in the bed, pulling the blanket over their naked bodies and snuggled against Kendall. "I love you Kendall." he murmured sleepily to him.

"Love you too James." Kendall replied, smiling despite the fact that he was still panting. He placed a delicate kiss on James's forehead and rested his head on top of his.

* * *

_4. Tonight, I Love You; The Latency_ **-A/N: more smut? I'm such a whore ;D oh and I guess this is a continuation of the previous song/drabble-**

"I love you James." the blonde boy murmured between kisses. "So fucking much."

His brunette partner pulled away for a moment to whisper, "Prove it. Make love to me."

Kendall froze. "A-are you sure?"

James nodded confidently. "I want you Kendall, and I want to be your first and I want you to be my first."

"It's gonna hurt though Jamie." Kendall warned him.

"I know." James bit his lip, looking almost nervous. "I'll tell you if it gets too bad, I promise."

"Ok." Kendall breathed, still in partial disbelief. "Roll over baby." James did as he was told and Kendall placed a gentile kiss on the boys neck, sending shivers down his spine. Kendall ran his finger down James's spine, continuing until he reached James's crack, then proceeding to place his finger inside of James. Kendall let out a moan as his finger was surrounded by constrictive heat while James shifted, trying to adjust to the intrusion inside of him. After Kendall repositioned his finger and added a second one, James felt his muscles loosen and it actually started to feel good. But as soon as it did, it was gone since Kendall removed his fingers.

"Ready?" Kendall asked him.

"I'm ready." James said after taking a deep breath. Kendall straddled James's hips, lined his penis up with his ass, and then penetrated him.

"Oh my _Lord_."

Kendall bit his lip. "You ok baby?"

"Mhm." James choked out, clenching the sheets tightly.

"It's ok. Just breathe in, you'll be fine." Kendall coaxed him. "I'm right here by your side."

James nodded, clenching the sheets tighter. "J-just move around a little." he offered. Kendall nodded, pushing a little further inside of James, thrusting deeper and deeper until he felt himself come in contact with something inside of James.

"_Damn_!" James gasped. "Do that again _please_."

Kendall smirked softly and said, "Gotcha." before pulling out and going back inside of him. James let out a pleasurable moan and Kendall kept on thrusting, hitting the same spot over and over again, quivering at the warm, rigid flesh constricting and stretching around him. "I'm gonna c-come, James," Kendall grunted, his eyes drifting shut.

"M-m-me too." James whimpered.

After another moment, Kendall hit his orgasm with a holler and James moaned, long and slow, as he came also. Kendall felt himself crumble atop of James's back, breathing heavily and panting. "How was that?" he asked.

"_Amazing_." James breathed, his breaths coming out ragged. He rolled over so his back was on the sheets and he wrapped his arms around Kendall. "You're amazing." he said softly.

Kendall smiled and kissed his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

_5. Shattered; Trading Yesterday_ **-A/N: JamesAngst time!-**

His dad was home, sitting in the living room. James walked in silently, not saying anything as his dad looked up from his work at him.

"James." he greeted him. James just nodded, walking into the kitchen.

"You know it's rude to just nod your head." Mr. Diamond said, turning his head back to his work.

"Well it's rude to blame your only son for your wife leaving you." James muttered under his breath. He closed his eyes after he said that, knowing his dad more than likely heard him. "Dad I'm-"

"Sorry? What's new." Mr. Diamond stood up and started to leave the apartment.

"So you're just leaving?" James asked. "Just like she did?"

Mr. Diamond froze before he hit the door and turned around slowly. "Don't compare me to that wench."

"She's not a wench, she's my mother."

"_Was_ your mother."

James stared at him, a glare on his face. "There's no _was_, she's still my mom regardless of what she did."

Mr. Diamond chuckled lightly. "James, you have no mother. She's gone and she's never coming back. So whatever fantasy you're holding about her coming back, either let go of it, or get your ass out of here and go find her." Mr. Diamond pulled open the door. "And frankly, I wouldn't care if you did leave."

The door slamming made James flinch, but the words his father had just said made his chest tighten. His dad really didn't love him… he _hated_ him. He didn't even want him around anymore.

James took a deep breath, trying to relax his tattered nerves. Tears blurred his vision as he headed straight for the bathroom. Not because he had to use it or anything, but just because he needed something in it. His breaths were rapid and blood was pounding in his ears as he shut the door behind him. Choking back sobs James opened the medicine cabinet with shaky hands. He started to throw things- pills, toothpaste, toothbrushes…anything and everything that got in his way. The medicine cabinet was empty and it still didn't find what he was looking for.

He opened the medicine cabinet above the toilet and did the same thing until it was completely empty…except for one thing inside of it.

A pack of razors.

They were new, unopened, until James had grabbed them and ripped open the package. He never thought he would resort to cutting but his father didn't want him around.

He figured he should do one thing to make him happy.

James dragged the razor across his wrist, breaking the skin and immediately starting to bleed.

Then he did it again.

And again.

He went to do it a fourth time but he stopped himself, breaking down in sobs. His life had turned to his, and 11:11 wishes weren't going to change anything…

. . .

Kendall knew what went on in James's house; he knew about his father's verbal abuse on him and it drove him crazy that he didn't know how to help James. The taller brunette always seemed like he could handle himself no matter what. But now, he seemed so helpless, and Kendall hated that. And because of all this, James's dad was at the top of Kendall's 'people I really fucking hate list'.

Kendall was snapped out of his thoughts when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. James's number was on his caller ID, and he answered the call immediately.

"Hello?"

James didn't answer; instead Kendall heard sobbing on the other line.

"James?"

James didn't say anything again. Just more sobbing filled Kendall's ears before the line went dead.

A bad feeling took over Kendall's body and he ran out of his house and down the street to James's. His best friend was hurting and he needed to do something. Running inside of James's unlocked apartment, he looked around.

"James!" he called. He began walking down the hall. He passed the bathroom door when he heard noises behind it.

"James, what's going on in here?" Kendall asked, opening the bathroom door. He felt his breath get caught in his throat when he saw James laying on the floor, propped up against the bathtub. His eyes were half open, as if he was falling asleep and his cheeks were streaked with tears.

"James, what happened to you?" Kendall asked, kneeling down next to him.

"Why are you here?" James asked, his voice scratchy and low.

"You called me." Kendall said, a look of confusion on his face.

James blinked slowly. "…accident." he mumbled.

Kendall slapped him a few times on the cheek, causing him to open his eyes wide and sit up straighter.

"James, what happened?" Kendall asked again. "Did your dad do something to you?"

James shook his head 'no'.

"So then what?"

James blinked a few times before his eyes glossed over to his arm. Kendall looked down where he was looking. Laying limp on top of his wrist was a bandana, but it was darker than usual, as if it was soaked in some liquid. Cautiously, Kendall pulled the bandana off of him and saw the mess of red cuts.

"James…" Kendall said slowly. "What did you do?"

James let out a shaky breath, but didn't say anything.

Kendall buried his face in his hands. "Why on earth would you do this?" he uncovered his face and looked at James with the most serious stare on his face. "Did you want to die, is that it?" he demanded.

James didn't say anything. He just lowered his gaze to the floor.

"James David, talk to me." Kendall said, lifting his head up with his chin. James eyes looked dead but still sparked with some fear in them when Kendall talked to him in that tone. Kendall tried to soften his tone but he was so infuriated right now, he couldn't. "I swear to God in heaven, if you don't tell me why you did this…" Kendall didn't finish his threat; he figured the last thing James needed to hear now was that his best friend was going to murder him on the spot.

James sat up straighter, slowly pushing Kendall's hand off of him. "B-because…" he stuttered out, his voice low.

"Because why?"

"Because my dad hates me." James was still whispering. "He hates me and he doesn't want me around anymore." tears started to leak out of James's eyes again. "I don't want to be around if he doest want me around."

Kendall froze, feeling his heart literally ache at James's words. His voice involuntarily lowered. "Why do you think that?" he asked.

James sniffled, more tears falling down his cheeks. "He- he told me that I should leave to go look for my mom…" he paused, holding back a sob. "And he wouldn't care if I did leave." he finished, his voice cracking with emotion.

Kendall closed his eyes, praying that he would be given enough strength to comfort James without breaking down. "It's alright Jamie. It's ok."

"Why doesn't he love me anymore?" James asked, wiping his eyes with his good hand.

"He does, it's just complicated. You have to talk to him." Kendall said.

"You think that'll work?"

"You'll never know until you try."

James nodded and sighed. "Thanks for being here Kenny."

Kendall smiled softly despite the tears filling up in his eyes. "Anytime."

* * *

_6. A Way With Words; Action Item_

"What are you doing?"

Kendall jumped slightly, startled. He turned around to see James's head peaking up from the opening of the staircase.

"Hey." he said, motioning for him to come over. James climbed up the remaining steps and walked over to where Kendall was sitting.

"So why are you sitting on the roof of our apartment building?" James asked.

Kendall shrugged. "It's a beautiful night out, and I just wanted some… air I guess."

"Something wrong with the air inside?"

"Yeah Carlos." Kendall said with an eye roll. "Ever since he walked in on us he's been so unbearable."

"It was just really awkward for him, seeing as how we never told anyone about us." James said. "And besides I don't blame him."

"What does that mean?"

"You're an animal."

Kendall's jaw dropped and James laughed. "I mean that in the most respectful way possible." he said through his chuckles. "But you can get pretty aggressive when you want. I thought you were gonna break my ribs."

"Funny, Logan said the same thing." Kedall said. "But I only get aggressive because of you."

"Oh, sure blame me." James said with an eye roll.

"Well it's true. You make me… I don't even know how to describe it."

"That's ok." James kissed him gently on the lips. "Because that's how you make me feel."

"So we have a relationship based on what can't be explained?" Kendall asked.

"Well I'll tell you what I can explain." James turned his body so he was facing him directly. "I know that I was only thirteen when I first started having feelings for you, but I knew for sure that you were going to be the only guy for me as long as I lived. You and me grew up together, we did everything together, and you were honestly one of my best friends. Now you're more than my best friend; you're my boyfriend and you're the only boy I ever truly loved… and you're the only boy I ever will love."

Kendall smiled, despite the tears stinging at his eyes. James chuckled lightly. "Ok, if you're gonna cry then it's your turn." he said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Ok, ok." KEndall wiped her eyes and then looked back at James. "When we first met, I had no idea that the boy who tried to steal my bagel would end up being the boy I loved with all my heart. You're the first thing on my mind when I wake up, and the last thing on my mind before I go to sleep. You're my superman, and you always will be, and I wouldn't want to have it any other way."

James smiled and wrapped his arms around Kendall, hugging him tightly. Kendall, blinking back tears, squeezed him back just as tight.

* * *

_7. How To Save A Life; The Fray_

"So how did it go?" Carlos asked as Kendall walked back into the apartment. "Yeah did you tell James?"

"I, uh, was going to but I blew it off." Kendall relied, opening the fridge and pulling out a can of soda.

"What, why?" the Latino boy asked.

"I don't know." Kendall said. "It was just really hot in there."

"Really, because I think you chickened out." Carlos said.

"I didn't chicken out." Kendall snapped. "We were down in the lobby and he was in such a good mood… I didn't want to drop the bomb on him in front of all those people."

"So you felt bad?" Carlos inquired.

Kendall nodded and then looked down at his soda can.

"Kendall you can't avoid telling him this forever, he's gonna find out sooner or later." Carlos told him.

"I know." Kendall muttered. "I just can't tell him."

"You have to." Carlos insisted. "You're dating his best friend, and has major feelings for you. And you've kind of been leading him on for the past few weeks."

"I know, I know." Kendall groaned. He opened his mouth to say something but the apartment door opened and Logan walked inside.

"Hey babe." he kissed Kendall's cheek. "Did you tell James about us yet?"

"You know I was going to but it just wasn't the right time." Kendall said.

"Oh." Logan said. "I-I understand."

Carlos rolled his eyes. "You two are ridiculous. And you obviously don't care about James or one of you would've said something by now."

"Carlos-"

"Don't 'Carlos' me because you know I'm right." Carlos snapped. "And when this blows up- and it will- we're all screwed." and with that, he left the room, leaving the two guilty lovebirds alone.

. . .

"Carlos!" James ran into his friend's bedroom excitedly. "Guess what! I'm gonna do it?"

"Do what?" Carlos asked, looking up from his laptop.

"I'm gonna ask Kendall out." the tall boy said elated. Carlos's eyes widened slightly. "I mean, I liked him for so long and he knows that I like him, and we've always talked about dating so I'm gonna take the risk and find out if he likes me."

"I- I wouldn't do that if I was you." Carlos said slowly.

"Why not?" James scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. Carlos sighed and then turned his head to look out of his bedroom window. He saw Kendall and Logan outside, kissing. Without another word, Carlos grabbed James's arm and pulled him toward the window.

James raised an eyebrow. "Why is Kendall kissing Logan?" he asked. Carlos bit his lip and looked down. James looked from him, then back at Kendall and Logan. He repeated the process once more before an expression of hurt and anger took over his features. "He's dead." James hissed and stormed out of the room.

. . .

"Kendall, what the hell?" James demanded, walking over to the blonde who was now alone since Logan left him.

"What?" Kendall asked, confused.

"I saw you and Logan." James seethed and Kendall's eyes widened. "And I repeat: what the hell? I thought you liked me!"

"I did, believe me Jamie I did like you."

"So why were you kissing Logan?"

Kendall sighed and ran a hand over his face. "James, I really did like you and I'm sorry for leading you on the way I did, but I didn't plan this; I didn't plan on liking Logan the way I did. I'm sorry, ok? I'm really sorry."

James bit his lip and looked down at his shoes. "I'm sorry too Kendall." he whispered. "I'm sorry you couldn't have told me sooner. I wanted you but you broke my heart. So now you're nothing to me."

"James-"

"Have a good life with Logan." and James walked away, shattering Kendall's heart into a million pieces. And the worst part is that he knew he deserved it.

* * *

_8. Airplanes; B.O.B ft Hayley Williams_

Kendall launched himself onto his bed and snuggled up under the covers. It was a long day and he was just happy to get some sleep. Just as he was about to drift off into unconsciousness, _Any Kind of Guy _started blasting from his cell phone.

"Hello?" he groaned into the phone.

"Hello sunshine." a cheerful voice said. It was his boyfriend James.

"Drop dead." Kendall mumbled sleepily.

"That's not very nice." James said. Kendall knew he was pouting.

"Well neither is waking me up." Kendall yawned.

"Sorry. But I wanted to show you something." James said, eagerness clear in his voice.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Come outside and you'll see."

"No thank you. I'll see it tomorrow. I'm sleepy."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pleeeeeease?"

"No!"

Pause.

"Please?"

Kendall groaned. "Fine! I'll be outside in two minutes." he hung up his phone and slid his feet inside a pair of Vans. He walked outside the apartment and started looking around for James

"Jamie? Where are you?" he hissed into the darkness of the hallway. Just as he was about to give up and go back inside he felt someone put their hand on his mouth. He was dragged down the hall. He kicked whoever was dragging him in the shin and he was dropped onto the hard wood floor. He rolled over on her back to see James standing above her.

"Why'd you kick me?" he asked.

"Why'd you kidnap me?" he shot back.

James rolled his eyes. "I didn't kidnap you. I wanted to show you something."

"Well what?" Kendall asked, getting up. James laced his fingers in with Kendall's and walked him to the stairwell at the end of the hall that led to the rooftop of the Palm Woods. "What is this?" Kendall asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

"You'll see." James sang and he climbed up the ladder. Kendall bit his lip and stared up at him.

"Don't be scared." James teased him. Kendall rolled his eyes and reluctantly followed the taller boy. James ended up on the roof before he did and he reached down and grabbed his hand, gently pulling him up on the roof. Kendall stumbled into his arms and he held onto him, walking her to the center of his roof.

"So what did you want me to see?" he asked. James pointed up towards the sky. Kendall leaned her head back looked up to the sky and gasped lightly. He could see millions and millions of stars- something totally rare in Hollywood.

"Wow. It is amazing." he breathed gazing up. "You come up here often?"

"Sometimes. Usually when it's real late and everyone's asleep. It's a good place to, you know, think and stuff." James said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Cool." Kendall said. The two of them stood in silence, staring at the stars. "It's so beautiful." he sighed..

"Just like you." James said and Kendall blushed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Where do you see the two of us in the future?" James asked.

"What do you mean?"

"How long do you think we'll be together?"

"Hopefully forever because I love you so much."

"I love you more."

"How much more?" Kendall smirked lightly, throwing his arms around James's neck. The brunette boy smiled. "I think you're the most amazing person I have ever met and I think I would rather die than be without you. And you're the coolest, smartest, nicest, cutest person I ever met and I want to be with you forever." Kendall beamed and pressed his forehead against James's, their lips barely inches apart.

"Hi."

"Hi."

The moonlight shone down on the two of them, giving them barely enough light to see each other's faces.

James kissed Kendall's lips and wrapped his arm around him, pulling the blonde boy into a hug.

"You're the best." he whispered.

"And you're…perfect." Kendall whispered back. James released her and they sat down on the roof.

"Oh look, a shooting star!" Kendall said pointing at the sky. "Make a wish baby."

"I don't have to." James said and smiled at his boyfriend. "You already came true."

* * *

_9. My First Kiss; 3oh!3_

"Truth or dare." James asked Kendall. The two thirteen year olds were sitting on a park bench, eating apples and waiting for their mothers to pick them up.

"Truth." Kendall replied.

"Have you ever been kissed?" James asked after taking a second to think of a question. Kendall nearly choked on his apple and James laughed.

"That's a bit personal, don't you think?" he asked, his face flushing red.

"Nope. Because we're best friends." James replied in a 'duh' tone. "So tell me, have you ever been kissed?"

"Uh, well…" Kendall was fiddling with the apple in his hands, his face red as a tomato right now and he was refusing to meet James's gaze. "No, I haven't." he mumbled softly.

"Oh." there was a pause before James spoke again. "Neither have I you know."

"Really?" Kendall looked up at her.

"Nope. What do you think it's like?"

Kendall shrugged.

There was another paused. "Wanna find out?" James asked.

"What?" Kendall squeaked out.

James smiled at him. "Kiss me Kendall."

"But-but I don't know how and I should probably floss first-"

"You're thinking way too much. Just kiss me."

"I- I don't think I can."

"Why not?" James raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know how." Kendall muttered softly, looking down again.

"I know, that's why we're doing it together. So if you kiss anybody else you don't mess up." James explained.

"Uh, uh, o-ok." Kendall squeaked.

James chuckled again. "Don't be nervous." he told him.

"Easy for you to say." Kendall replied. "You just have to be kissed. I gotta do the real work."

"Well I'm waiting baby boy." James teased him causing Kendall to blush more. Without another word, Kendall placed his hands on the sides of James's face and pulled him into him, pressing their lips together. It wasn't exactly a smooth kiss but the two managed to find some sort of rhythm in the midst of all their awkwardness. After it felt like their lungs were going to burst from lack of oxygen, the two boys pulled away from each other, both of them looking like a tomato.

"Whoa." James breathed.

"I like kissing." Kendall declared.

* * *

_10. Love Story; Taylor Swift _**-A/N: this focuses mostly on the end of the song and I think this one is my favorite(:-**

Their anniversary was coming to an end and Kendall and James were taking a romantic moonlit walk on the beach.

"This day has been incredible." James said.

"I agree." Kendall said, lacing his fingers in with James's. "And this has been the most incredible two years of my life."

"Yeah, it has been." James agreed. "I'm so glad we're together."

"You've made me so happy." Kendall said. He paused. "Baby, can I ask you something?"

"Anything." James replied.

Kendall halted their walk and turned to face his boyfriend. "Now I know I'm not the smartest guy in the world, the most handsome guy, the tallest, the richest, or the most interesting, and saying yes to me might be the biggest mistake you make in your life but it'll be a bigger mistake not to ask you." he let go of the brunette's hand and got down on one knee before him. James gasped lightly, his eyes widening as he brought his hand up to cover his mouth. "James David Diamond," Kendall started taking James's hand again. "I have loved you since the moment we met, and all I want is to make you happy everyday for the rest of our lives." tears were streaming down James's cheeks at this point but he was smiling so wide it almost hurt. Kendall cleared his throat, feeling tears of his own well up in his eyes and continued. "Will you marry me?" he pulled a ring out of his pocket and showed it to James.

James sniffled. "Kendall Knight, in my mind you are the smartest, most handsome, tallest, richest, and most interesting guy in the world. With you I'm to be a handsome grain of sand on a extremely beautiful beach with the best anyone could ask for and the most amazing boyfriend anyone could ask for, who's a grain of sand like me." Kendall chuckled lightly and wiped his eyes. "Of course I'll marry you."

And Kendall slipped the ring onto his shaky finger. James threw himself into his arms and he spun her around. The two boys pressed their lips together, in a heated, passionate kiss, signaling the start of the first day of the rest of their lives together.

* * *

**A/N: the end :D I gotta say these are great to do when you have writers block. Hope you all enjoyed it. And happy Sunday! (:**


End file.
